


His master's voice

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom Danny, Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve did something that upset Danny. So, business as ususal, I guess.</p><p>Written for 1 Million words - Word of the day: objurgate</p>
            </blockquote>





	His master's voice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a non-native English-speaker. Corrections are very welcome. Thank you for reading.

Steve’s kneeling in front of the bed, naked, hands crossed behind his back and listens to Danny's speech. Danny’s voice, smooth, soothe, hard and severe, all at the same time. He’s objurgating him and Steve loves this so fucking much. He doesn’t know if it’s the words or this special tone or the voice by itself that kicks him. Danny is always able to talk his cock hard. Only man in the world who has ever done this.

Danny falls silent, waiting for an answer.

“I beg your pardon, Danno.” Steve says calmly. “Would you please, please never stop talking?”


End file.
